Good Luck
by Snipergal7
Summary: Second chapter finally up! Find out what Bit's plan to conquer the fiery redhead is. BL as always. Please, RR.
1. Good Luck 1 How it began

Hey!! I'm back!! For everyone that's awaiting the second chapter to my story "Take Care of Mine", please forgive me. At first I intended this story to be the second chapter, from Bit's POV, but then I thought it would be better as a different fic. I know you must be hating my guts right now, and honestly, I don't blame ya. Don't worry!! I'll get to work on the second chapter as soon as I can. Until then, God Bless you all!!!! Hope you enjoy this story!! Oh, BTW, it's a Bit/Leena, as always!!!  
  
Disclaimers: Bit (no matter how much I say he does) does not belongs to me!!! Neither does Leena for that matter. Now read and enjoy, and don't forget: REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Good Luck By Sniper  
  
Sometimes I think I'm completely crazy. I mean, how insane do you have to be to fall totally and completely head over heels, helplessly in love with your worst enemy. Come on!! It's totally wacko!!!  
  
Well then, take me to the loony bin right now because I did.  
  
Totally crazy, right? She yells at me, beats me up, steals from me and outright hates me and what do I do? I fall for her.  
  
I must be the biggest fool walking the face of this planet.  
  
She wants to hit me; I want to sweep her off her feet. She wants to knock my daylights out; I want to kiss her senseless. She wants me to jump off a cliff; I want her kisses all over me.  
  
Pretty stupid, isn't it? But hey, what's there left to do? I'm in love. She hates me. Well, too bad for her. Because right now I'm on a mission and that's to make her mine. And she will be. It's just a matter of time before she falls for me. I mean, who could resist me?!  
  
Well, she can. But that's all right. I can wait. I can be very patient when it comes to something important to me. Specially her.  
  
Although, I don't have as much patience with that loser as I have with her. Destined to be king my ass! He's absolutely annoying. Last week, I had to lock myself in my room to keep from beating the living crap out of him. She would've probably jumped me right there if I've done that, but it wouldn't be fair. Even though I would've loved to see his face when he saw us smooching like mad. Now there's a good thought! Better save it for later.  
  
You're probably wondering what makes me so crazy about this girl. Well, I'll tell ya.  
  
Now, let's act like a man and go for the body first shall we. She has the most beautiful violet eyes and has fiery red hair that looks like a torch in the moonlight and is as silky as silk itself. She has succulent, pouty lips that you could just nibble on all day long; and all night long too, but really; let's not go there. She has all the right curves in all the right places and has stunningly shapely legs that last for days. She, in essence, it's totally, completely and unbelievably beautiful.  
  
Now her personality is a little bit different. She's like a firecracker, ready to blow up. She's always up for a good fight and is a trigger-happy maniac when it comes to wasting some good amounts of ammo. But all those things only reflect what she really is inside.  
  
She's full of hot, fiery love and is extremely passionate with everything she loves. She fights for what she believes with "teeth and claws" and is always willing to give up everything for something she cares for. She's capable of giving incredible amounts of love and is very compassionate, well, except with me.  
  
You may think that there is no way that she can be like that, but I'm telling ya, she is. It's not something you can see outright. It's the small and subtle things she does that let's me know what she's hiding in the inside. A small, hidden smile, a soft laugh, a caring glance. Every small thing she does.  
  
Yeah, yeah. You can laugh all you want. I know I'm right. And someday, you'll see too. Until then, wish me luck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There, hope ya'll like it!! I DID!!! Anyways, I'm not sure if I should make this a multiple chapter thing or just leave it as it is, so please let me know what do you think in your reviews. See ya'll soon!!!  
  
Bye, XOXO 


	2. Good Luck 2 Bit's Plan

Well, here's the next chapter. I must say that I'm incredibly sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, but I've been so amazingly busy. Whatever!! Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy. B/L as always!!!  
  
Disclaimers: Three words for you baby: Character-not-mine!!!  
  
There ya go. Now we're ready!!! On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Good Luck By Sniper  
  
All right!! I finally know how to begin my, as I like to call it, "Conquering Plan". I think the best way to make an approach is leaving a little note for her. Anonymous, of course. She'll be so intrigued by knowing she has an admirer, other than that loser Harry, she'll be on a great mood. My perfect opportunity to score some points with her. So; what do you think?  
  
Hey!!! Stop laughing!! It took me a long time to think that up!! Look, I even wrote the fist note. It reads:  
  
To Leena:  
  
Just the thought of seeing you makes me get up every morning. Just the thought of your smile lights up the darkest corners of my heart. To think of you is to think of life. To love you is my life.  
  
Anonymous.  
  
So what do you think? Ya, I knew you'd like it. I only hope she does too. I know the perfect place to put it. Inside her cookie jar. You see, she has this daily ritual. Every morning after breakfast, she goes to her jar and has a few cookies. That's how I know in what mood she'll be for the day.  
  
Three cookies equal a great day. Two cookies equal a normal day. One cookie equals "get out of my way or risk not seeing another sun rise".  
  
I know all of her phases and if I'm not mistaken, today will be a three- cookie day.  
  
Woa!! I better hurry before she wakes up. Wish me luck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All right. The note's in place and luckily, no one was up. All I need now is a good shower. I really worked up a sweat playing the sneaky game while trying not to get caught just in case anyone was awake. Sorry, but you can't accompany me where I'm headed right now. Later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
God, I'm so nervous. I'm practically choking on my breakfast. She's eating unbelievably slow today, or maybe it's just me. The anticipation is killing me. I can't wait to see her reaction to the note when she goes to get her cookies. Calm down Bit!! Just be patient.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jesus Christ, girl, just eat your damn food already!!! You're driving me nuts!!! I don't believe it. Every single day since I first came here, she has wolfed down her food mercilessly and she chooses today to be educated!!! Just swallow it already!!! Eat, Leena, EAT!!!!! Umm.could you excuse me for a few minutes?? Thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry 'bout that. I just got a little impatient. Wait, oh my God!! She's finished, yes!! Now remember Bit. Act normal, don't stare too much. Just keep drinking your nice, cool apple juice, and for God's sake, don't spill it on yourself like the last time. Oh boy, she's reaching for the jar.she grabbed it.she's opening it.she's reaching inside.she's pulling her hand out.she has something.she has.THREE COOKIES!!! What the hell?! Where's the note?! I remember clearly putting the note inside the jar next to the chocolate cake.wait a minute.oh brother. Wrong jar. Crap!! Way to go Bit. Just like you. After all the trouble you went to get that stupid note in the jar, you ended up putting it in the wrong one!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can feel my face getting hotter by second as I hear Jamie's voice saying 'Um, Leena. I think this is for you. It was inside the sugar-jar, next to the chocolate cake'. SHIT!!!  
  
Oh boy, this will be one veeery long day. Better wish me luck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's very short, but I'll try to make up for it by posting the third chapter as soon as I can. God, even as I was writing this I couldn't help but to laugh out loud while revising it. I still can't believe I came up with something like this. Again, I'm terribly sorry for taking soooooo long to make this chapter. I've been so very busy, but thank you for your patience. I'll try to work faster on the next one, I promise!! Anyways, hope ya'll liked it and had some good laughs, since that was my main purpose in this story other than making a good 'ol romance. Very sweet, good for the heart, bad for your teeth. Jeje. See ya later, and don't forget to review. Bye.  
  
XOXO 


	3. Good Luck 3 Second attempt

Hey, I'm ALIVE! I'm so glad to still be around. Anyways, I know you people are dying to see how my story's gonna end so I wont torture you any longer. Here it is (FINALLY!), chapter 3.

Disclaimers: This is the part I hate the most about writing fan fiction, sadly this characters are NOT mine. Yeah I know, life's a bitch. What can ya do, right?… Anyway, on with the story.

And also, please pardon my English. If you want it to be properly written, then read the Spanish version. Of course, you'll have to wait until I decide to move my lazy butt to write it.

**Good Luck**

By Snipergal7

Well, I'll have to admit that yesterday was not a good start for my master plan, but at least it worked. You should have seen her. After Jamie found the note and gave it to her, she opened it and read it to herself in front of everyone present in the kitchen, which of course meant all of us, without even suspecting what the note was about or who had sent it. It was priceless watching every second of it as her face got redder and redder. She was almost too adorable to bear.

At seeing her reaction, Brad, holding a cup of coffee near his mouth, asked what the note was about. At that she quickly hid it in her pocket and tried to cover her embarrassment and excitement saying 'Oh it's nothing. Just another stupid love note from Harry', and then dashed out of the dinning area to her room.

At first I was a little upset. 'Did she think the note was from Harry?' Nah, she couldn't… could she? At that thought, I quickly decided to make sure she knew it wasn't from him. How, I wasn't sure, but I just had to make sure she knew. I left the kitchen in what I hoped wasn't a suspicious manner and as soon as I was out of sight I made a mad dash towards Leena's room. It seemed that in what I hoped was her excitement she had even forgotten to make sure her door was closed.

Through the small creek she had left I watched as she sat on her soft bed, her very soft and comfortable bed with the fiery red silk sheets that would feel smooth and cool against bare, sweaty, passionately moving skin… wait a minute… BAD BIT! VERY BAD BIT! Stop thinking like that. Geesh, people are gonna think you're some kind of pervert… Anyway, as I was saying, when I looked in I saw her sitting on her bed, her soft… STOP THAT! She was sitting on her frikin bed reading the stupid note OKAY! Jesus, man, pull it together.

Well what I was trying to say was that she was reading it and smiling, which put to rest my fears of a misunderstanding.

You see, my Leena isn't like ordinary girls. She's higher that all of them, which is why I just couldn't help to fall for her. While other girls might be attracted to a complete idiotic, narcissistic moron just because of his money, Leena simply hates his guts, even more than mine. Compared to him, the girl almost loves me. Of course, love can be painful sometimes, although with Leena, it can be VEEERY painful, sometimes downright homicidal, but I don't mind it, really.

Well, as I was saying, the fact that she was smiling as she read the note told me that she knew it wasn't from Harry because if she thought it was, she would've thrown it in the oven and turned the notch to disintegrating high temperatures, she would've run off to her Gun Sniper and paid an early visit to the "man destined to be king" with a couple of tons of ammo as a gift. And she didn't.

After that, she was an angel the rest of the day. She was simply beaming at everything. She even offered me some cookies. The thought that I, Bit Cloud, pilot of the legendary Liger Zero, had made that firecracker of a girl so happy and even nice was enough to boost my ego up to the moons.

And now, here I am filled with this amazing love for this amazing girl, angels playing beautiful music with the strings of my heart, my eyes sparkling with the undying love I feel…

…and I can't even write a GODDAMN LINE! Not a frikin word! I've been sitting here, in front my computer, for almost three hours trying to write my next note and I can't even think of a stupid line to write for her. I mean, I've heard of writer's block, but this is absurd. GOD WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?... Okay Bit, just calm down… I'm never gonna do this… CALM DOWN!

Excuse me… I need a moment to myself.

Thanks for the break. I just had a small breakdown. Nothing serious. I'm just gonna sit here for a while and think calmly about this. I'll let you know if something comes up.

I just had an epiphany. I figured the perfect way to write my notes for her. This is so simple I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. Well… maybe I can, but that's not the point here. I figured that women love to be flattered, you know, "complimented". All that bullshit about how nice you look, love your new haircut, you're ass look great in those pants… that kind of stuff. Well, for Leena, I'm gonna write a note about each thing about her that I love, starting with her body. That way, I'll have plenty of material to write about. I'll just think about something that I love about her and write why I love that part of her. I'll be honest and true. Now the tough part is to where to begin. I think I'll start from the head down. Fine, first her hair.

_Dear Leena, the color of your hair reminds me of the purest red rose. _

Hey, not bad. So far, so good. I knew this was a good idea.

_Every time I see your silky red strands… I think of how they would look sprawled against fiery red silk sheets, smooth and cool against bare, sweaty…_BAD BIT!

Well, maybe starting with her hair wasn't the brightest ideas. Moving on… her eyes.

_My beloved Leena,_

That sounds better.

_My beloved Leena, your eyes are like windows through which I can see your soul and all its depth. The fire within you shines through them, the red fire, the hot love you hold, the hot, passionate…sweaty… moving…slick love…_ STOP!

Oh man. Guess that wasn't a good idea either. Concentrate man! Okay, her mouth.

_My loved one, you lips are like pure temptation. I think of them and I think of the honey they must permeate. I think of their sweet taste that I would just love to kiss, and taste all day long… and to suckle them… and nibble them… and have them kiss me all over my body and all over my…_ AAARGHHHH!

I can't do this. I really can't. GOD YOU KNOW I'M TRYING! I haven't even gone any further than her face, and even then I think about… well… other stuff. The girl's just too damn hot and gorgeous. It's not my fault. I HAVE HORMONES TOO YOU KNOW!

Umm… do you mind giving me a few moments to myself. I need some… umm… privacy. Just a few minutes to… ahh… ahem… relax, you know, collect my thoughts. Look, JUST GET OUT!

Once again, sorry. I didn't mean to kick you out or anything. It's just that something came **up** and I had to take care of it. That's all. Anyways, after I took care of, ahem, business, I was finally able to concentrate enough to write her a decent note. Check it out.

_My darling Leena,_

_Ever since I met you, I noticed you were different. You captivated me in a way that no one else could. Your incomparable beauty and charm have captured my heart and I'm praying that someday I'll be able to capture yours. _

_Your secret lover_

_P.D._

_I'm NOT Harry. Just wanted to make that clear. I love you._

So what did ya think? I knew you'd like it. Once I was able to get my head out of the gutter the words just came so easily it was almost stupid. I know you're wondering about the P.D. Well, I just had to make sure. I won't put it in the others, I promise.

Now, all that's left is to wait 'til everyone is asleep and sneak out to put it in place. This time I won't be so stupid as to leave it in the wrong jar. Nope. I won't make that mistake twice. This time I'm gonna tape it to her door. That way I'll make sure no one else gets it before her.

Oh wait, I think I just saw the last light turn off. Now I'll simply wait 'bout half an hour and then I'm off to Leena's door. I'll tell you how it went later.

I'm back into my room. Sorry I took so long, but Jamie paid the bathroom a little midnight trip and I had to dash and hide until he returned to his room. I got a little disoriented in the dark and dashed right into a wall. Luckily for me, Jamie was too asleep to notice, and I didn't make any noise, what with being out cold on the floor, how could I. After a couple of minutes passed out I got up, went to her door and taped the note as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast since I was still dizzy. But now, I'm back into the safety of my room and able to pass out anytime I want so….

(Sorry everyone, but Bit's unconscious on the floor right now so please leave a message after the tone… BEEP!)

Well, right now we're all sitting in the dinning area having breakfast, except for Brad, and Leena seems to be acting, well, normal. Didn't she like the note? Maybe she's acting so she won't make us suspicious. Yeah, that has to be it… but still, I wonder? Oh, here comes Brad. What's that he has…

'Umm, Leena? I think this is for you. Someone taped it to my door and I found it this morning.'

CRAP!

Well, that's it for chapter 3. It's the longest one so far. I hoped you enjoyed reading it. I know I did. I'll try to post the next chapter soon, now that I'm on break for the Holidays. In the mean time, please REVIEW. For this story, it is very important that you do, because I'm thinking of switching the point of view to third person in order to make it a more complete story. Please let me know what your think of if. It is highly appreciated. Thanks for reading and God Bless!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYRONE!


End file.
